FateEpic War
by TheSaintsFollower
Summary: What happens when a few... different servants are summoned to the Fourth Holy Grail War. This is what happens. Non-canon (obviously). Inspired by The Infamous Man's similar fic. No longer on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning of the Servants

Chapter 1: Summoning the first Six and Meeting the Servants.

 **Hello world of fanfiction. My name is CosmicDragon98, and this is my first story. I hope you like it. Reviews are nice, criticism welcomed and wanted, advice I would gladly take, and flames will be fed to the hellhound in the basement. I would also like to take the time to point out that I don't own The Fate Franchise, Sengoku Basara, Yu-Gi-Oh, or RWBY. But damn do I dream of it.**

(Third Person POV)

(Einzbern Chapel, Germany)

Kiritsugu looked on in shock, with a myriad of thoughts running through his head. 'Had the ritual failed' he thought 'I was supposed to summon King Arthur, but this is…'. His thoughts were disrupted by a voice-a womanly voice- coming from the circle "I ask again, are you my master". The speaker was a young blonde wom- no, he could not even call her that. What stood before him was not a women, but a young girl. She turned her body to better face him, staring directly into his eyes. The Magus Killer composed himself. "Yes" he responded. "Then the contract is now complete. I am servant Saber. May we win this war together, Master." the newly identified Saber announced. Saber preceded to look around the church, briefly looking at Irisviel and Old Man Acht. Once she was satisfied she turned back to Kiritsugu and asked "What now, Master?" "For now follow Irisviel to your room. We leave for Japan in a few weeks." Saber nodded and turned to Irisviel, and followed her out of the room. Kiritsugu turned to Acht and asked "Was that really King Arthur?" "You have a lot to learn my boy." Acht replied "Just remember our deal. You must win the Grail." Kiritsugu looked at Acht- who swore he saw something mysterious and dangerous in those eyes- and said "I know. I will not fail." Kiritsugu walked out of the church and, once he got past the double doors, pulled out his cell phone. A call needed to be made.

(Scene Change)

(Kotomine Church, Fuyuki City, Japan)

Kirei was more than just a bit confused about the situation at hand. When his master had given him his catalyst (which, Kirei noted, was a mere stone tablet with a snake-like monster on it) Kirei was prepared for Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain. What he got was… different to say the least. The man standing in front of him was tan-skinned, wearing a red-robe, lined with white, a blue short skirt, and sandals. On his wrist he had a band with a strange device attached to it. It looked like a wing, made of gold, with some sort of slot on it. The man had long white hair, dark purple eyes, with a long scar under his right eye.

The servant turned to Kirei and spoke, in what appeared to be a slight British accent. "So you are my master?" "That is correct." Kirei said. "Hmph. Well I am the servant Assassin. If you help me, than I will help you. Are we clear _Master_." Kirei pondered this for a second before replying. "Very well Assassin. However, I must know one thing. I meant to summon Hassan-i-Sabbah, however you do not appear to be him. What is your name?" At this Assassin gave, in what was Kirei's opinion, the biggest trolling grin ever. "You wish to know my name. Very well. I am the man who ransacked the tombs of the pharaohs of Egypt. I am he who nearly brought the world to its knees. My name, Master, is Bakura, the King of Thieves!"

(Scene Change)

(Meadow in Fuyuki, Japan)

Waver Velvet panted with exertion. He had found a relatively nice place to stay for the duration of the war. That was the good news. The bad news was, that he had to catch chickens, in order to use their blood for the summoning seal. After a few failed attempts, one of which almost set a house on fire, Waver had collected enough blood to perform the ritual. He set the circle up, placed the relic (a small, yellow, crescent shaped ornament) in the circle, and spoke the incantation. Smoke had billowed out, obscuring Waver's vision, and bringing us back to the present.

Waver looked up, not knowing who was staring back at him. The man was tall, and wore armour, with a blue overcoat. On each side, the man carried three swords, giving him a total of six. How he could wield them Waver had no clue. On his head, the man wore a kabuki helmet with, what Waver noticed was the same as the relic, a yellow crescent on the front. The man was clean shaven, but the most interesting thing about was the eyepatch over his right eye. The man's single eye locked onto both of Waver's, before looking him up and down.

"Scrawny thing aren't you" the man finally said "But it could be worse. Hey Master, I'm the Rider for this Holy Grail War." "Who-who are you?" Waver managed to stutter out. "Who am I? Man, they must not teach you kids proper history. Listen up kid cause I'm only going to say this once. I'm the Big Boss of Oshu, The One-Eyed Dragon, Date Masamune!"... … … … "..Who?"

(Scene Change)

(Fuyuki Hotel, Fuyuki, Japan)

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald-aka Lord El-Melloi the First-had been rather angry for the past few weeks. First, his original relic for the Holy Grail War was stolen by that upstart student of his Waver Velvet. This caused his family to scrounge around for another relic- which turned out to be, of all things, a golden tiara. The deliverer did not specify who the servant would be, or even what class the servant would be. Than he and his fiancee had to fly out to this backwater, God-forsaken country, filled with filthy orientals, in order to 1) summon his servant, and 2) fight in the War. The only plus side to this situation would be that Waver Velvet would most likely be here, and Kayneth could avenge himself upon the brat. However, now was not the time to be thinking about that. He had just completed the summoning ritual, and was staring at his Servant with a mix of confusion, annoyance, and apprehension.

The person standing before him was a young women, around the age of 18. She wore a red corset with gold plating for armour, and a red silk battle skirt. She wore boots of the same red-gold plating design, and bracers that were also the same. Around her head the young women wore a gold tiara, exactly the same as the catalyst used in the ritual. On her back the young women what appeared to be a sword and shield, again of the same red-gold design. However, Kayneth thought her most striking feature to be her green eyes.

The women looked at both him and Sola-Ui, before speaking. "I am the Servant Lancer. It is an honor to meet you Master." Kayneth continued to stare in shock, so Sola-Ui spoke up. "Hello Lancer. My name is Sola-Ui and this man beside me is Kayneth. We will both be sharing the role as your master for the duration of this role. If it is not too much trouble, might we ask for your name?" "You need only ask Mistress. My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and it is an honor to meet you." Kayneth decided to speak up. "You already said that." Lancer's face turned as red as her hair and she stuttered for a bit before shouting out "I'm sorry!"

(Scene Change)

(Matou Manor, Fuyuki City)

Kariya writhed on the ground in agony. The crest worms that had made their home in his body were acting up again, with the sensation magnified due to the ritual for the Holy Grail War. He had been forced by his father, Zouken, to summon the servant Berserker, using some sort of golden sphere with wings as the catalyst. Should he win this, Sakura would be free of Zouken's control. He had to win. He had to.

As his senses came back to him, he picked up on Zouken speaking "...master is on the ground." Kariya got up and looked back at the circle, seeing the servant he had summoned. It was a man, wearing boots, tan pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a purple cloak. He carried some sort of golden rod, the headpiece of which looked like the catalyst for the ritual. The most interesting thing about the servant was his face. The man was grinning from ear to ear, as though someone just told him a hilarious joke. He also had veins pulsating through his skin, 'Similar to mine' Kariya thought. The man's hair was white, sticking up every which way, and looking very much like a pineapple.

Berserker looked at Kariya before laughing and speaking in a voice that sounded much like the voice of a demon. "So you are my master. Fair warning you fool, I am not one to be easily controlled. You will help me obtain the Grail, and in return I may allow you use it's power as well. Deal?" Kariya did not have to think long about the offer, he wanted to win, and Berserker seemed so sure of himself. "Deal." Kariya said "Now let's go Berserker, we have a war to win."

(Scene Change)

(Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City)

Tokiomi Tohsaka smiled. He had completed the summoning ritual and had gotten his servant. The mighty Gilgamesh was now his servant, although the King of Heroes did not realize it. That fool still believed that he was king of everything. Didn't that fool realize that eons had passed. He was not in charge of the world anymore. Now others were in charge, men like him. But that was beside the point.

Gilgamesh had retired to the wine cellar, intent of feasting upon its contents. He had sent Aoi and Rin away, and Sakura was… no, none of that. She was not his daughter anymore. He had more important things to do. At long last, The Root of All Magic would be in his grasp. But for now, he needed to call Kirei. It was time to put their plan into action.

 **That's chapter one. My first chapter. Feels good. Let me know what you guys think. Also, submit ideas as to who you think the servants are. Here is a hint: Archer and Saber are the same as canon. The others aren't. Next chapter, we meet Caster. It will be long because I love my idea for Caster. You'll see. I will post one servant's stats and skills for the first few chapters, except for Sabers and Archers. The first fight at the shipping containers won't happen till the third chapter. This is CosmicDragon98, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Caster

Chapter 2: Caster

 **Hello again. This chapter is about Caster, if you couldn't tell. Also, I don't own Fate, Yu-Gi-Oh!, RWBY, or Sengoku Basara. I wish I did though.**

 **I also read the comments/criticism/advice from the previous chapter. Looking back on it now, I realized that I kinda screwed up there. I'll definitely have to go back and fix some of that. Thank you everyone for your words, and once again, I encourage constructive criticism, advice, basically everything but being a jerk.**

 **Final note, Fate/Grand Order came out in overseas, so I may be a little slow with updates. Just a warning.**

 **On with the chapter.**

(101 Takashi Dr., Fuyuki City)

" _Another family was found massacred in their homes earlier police believe it to be the work of the same serial killer that has been plaguing Fuyuki for weeks. When we talked to the detective in charge he simply said 'This monster needs to be caught right away. Anyone with any information about the killings should come forward immediately.'_

"Monster? Nah, that name is so overrated. I prefer demon" said a young man with orange hair, purple clothes, and leopard printed shoes. This was Uryuu Ryuunosuke, the same serial killer the news was just discussing. "Man, I'd love to meet a real demon. Just go up and introduce myself 'Hi, my name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I am a demon.' What do you think?" At this, Ryuunosuke turned to a young boy, around the age of 8 or 9, who was bound and gagged. The boy's eyes widened in fear and he frantically squirmed on the ground. "Yeah, that's not so good. But hey, I may get my wish after all." Ryuunosuke pulled out a book, the cover of which was made of human skin and the carving of an egyptian eye in the middle. "See, it turns out that my family has a history of magic, and this little book will help me summon a demon."

Ryuunosuke turned towards the bloody circle, the corpses of the boy's family around it. "Now let's see wha-" the circle glowing and smoke billowing out stopped Ryuunosuke dead in his tracks. As the smoke cleared Ryuunosuke heard a deep, commanding, almost royal voice start "Greetings Master, I am Servant- WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" The smoke cleared to reveal a young man, perhaps around Ryuunosuke's age, with dark skin, blue plants, black undershirt, and blue coat. Around his neck, the man had a golden pendant, shaped like an upside down pyramid, the same eye that was on the book also adorned it. The most unusual thing about the mysterious man was his hair. The front part was spiked, but fell down framing his face. The rest was spiked up around his head. Ryuunosuke also saw that the man had three different colors of hair: the first part blonde, the second black, and the outer part purple. On his wrist the man carried some sort of device, like a golden wing. Currently, the man was looking at the blood all around him, and at the bodies.

"I don't know what kind of demon you are but beggars can't be choosers. Hey my name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I work odd jobs and do lots of errands for others. Oh, and my favorite hobby is seeing the colors of people's guts. It's so cool! So, I have something for you." Ryuunosuke then gestured to the young boy behind him. "Feel hungry Mr. Demon. Go ahead, have at him." The man stopped his frantic looking, before looking between the boy and Ryuunosuke. Then, stoned faced, the man walked over to the boy and spoke. "Wait for a minute. It will be over soon. I promise." The boy looked at the man with tears in his eyes, before nodding.

The man looked back at Ryuunosuke, who was stunned at what happened. "What the hell ma-" "Silence!" the man cut Ryuunosuke off with the command. "I have known few who are as despicable as you. As such, I find it fitting to deal with you in this manner." As the man spoke the eye on his pendant glowed with light, and a dark purple fog descended upon them. " Wha-What's happening." "I wish to play a game with you master. It is simple." The man held up a deck of cards, most depicting monsters of some nature. "We pick a random monster from this deck. The winner will be the one who choose the monster with the most attack power. The loser will suffer the Penalty Game." Ryuunosuke simply smiled at that, before laughing. "Oh man, this is so cool! Yeah I'll play." The man smirked before speaking. "Then choose. Oh, and before we begin, you may call me Caster." "Sure Caster. Let's do this."

Ryuunosuke choose a random face down card, before looking and smiling. "Oh man this is so cool. A dragon. And it's got 2000 points. Looks like I win." "Not so. For behold my card." Caster held up a card portraying a man in purple robes, holding a staff of some nature. The card had 2500 points. "I win. And no you must suffer the consequences." "What do you mean." Ryuunosuke then began to notice dark blobs moving towards him, and for the first time in his life, Ryuunosuke felt fear.

"What I mean, _dear master_ , is that you will be punished for your crimes. NOW BEGONE! BY MY AUTHORITY AS PHARAOH, I ATEM, SON OF AKNAMKANON, BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

After speaking this Caster, now identified as Atem, extended his hand. The shadows around Ryuunosuke converged on him, swallowing him whole without so much as a scream. Caster banished the shadows around the room, before turning to the child. "Do not fret young one, for the monster who caused you so much pain is no more. I have seen to that." Caster went and untied the child, before holding him as the boy let out several painful sobs. Tonight the boy would grieve for the family he had lost, unaware that in several days his life would be forever changed.

Unaware that his future was filled with swords.

 **I hope that you Fate fans were able to get that reference and for you Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans the Shadow Game is the same one from the anime where Atem saved Tea from the mugger. Thanks again for reading. CosmicDragon98, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prelude to Battle

**Chapter 3: Prelude to Battle**

(Cliffside, Fuyuki City)

Kirei stood over the city, on a cliffside towards the north end of the city. As he stood, he contemplated the past few days. After summoning Assassin, he contacted his Master. Tokiomi's summoning had been a complete success, summoning the King of Heroes to this world. However, Tokiomi was shocked that Assassin was not Hassan-i-Sabbah. According to both him and Kirei's father Risei, the Assassin had always been some version of the Old Man of the Mountain. But this Thief King was not anywhere close to Hassan.

Bakura claimed to be from Egypt, about 5000 years before the modern time. However, that was the least of Kirei's worries. His servant was, for lack of a better word, insane. The Priest recalled the first meeting with Archer and Tokiomi.

(Flashback)

" _Please try not to offend anyone at this meeting tonight Assassin. You already scared that family that came for actual spiritual help. And while we are on the topic, how on earth were you able to use 300 lbs of butter, a rubber chicken, and a long, wet noodle to scar people for life!?"_

 _Assassin smirked and said "A master trickster such as myself cannot reveal all my secrets, dear Master."_

 _Kirei wanted to argue, but realized it was pointless. 'What a troublesome servant' he thought. "I think what Kirei means," said Risei said "is that Tokiomi is a powerful ally, whose servant is equally as powerful. We merely wish for everything to go according to plan."_

 _Assassin was quiet for a few moments before looking the the Priests with a massive smirk " I make no promises."_

 _The trio continued on their way before coming upon Tohsaka Manor. Risei went and knocked on the door, and Aoi Tohsaka answered the door. "Father Risei how wonderful to see you again! It has been too long." "Indeed Aoi. We must catch up at some point. However, we are here on business." Aoi nodded before gesturing them to come inside. She led them to the study before knocking._

" _Yes" the voice of Tokiomi Tohsaka, rife with arrogance, replied._

" _Its Father Risei and Kirei. They're here for the meeting dear."_

 _Tokiomi opened the door, inviting the group inside. As they sat down with glasses of wine Tokiomi took this time to analyze the new servant. After a few minutes of this, Tokiomi spoke up._

" _So Assassin, the three of us had a pre-prepared plan. Yet your arrival may have just thrown a wrench in that plan."_

 _Assassin scoffed at this "Your plan should have been more versatile. Besides, it's not my fault I was summoned. The Grail choose me after all."_

" _He is correct, Tokiomi" a voice coming out of nowhere said. Suddenly, a golden mist appeared before falling and revealing a young man in imposing golden armor. In fact everything about him seemed to be made of gold. He had golden hair, with golden earrings, and a golden necklace. The only thing that seemed to be different were his eyes, which were a dark red. The man glanced dismissively at Tokiomi, before looking at the three visitors. He barley glanced at Risei, before his gazed lingered on Kirei and Assassin._

" _I am Archer. It appears that we will be working together, and regaining the treasure that is mine." The now identified Archer said._

" _Oh" Assassin spoke up now, a mocking tone in his voice "A just how does the Grail belong to you Archer. Are we not supposed to fight over it."_

" _You mongrel. As the one true King, I have access to all the treasures of this world. Since the Grail is a treasure, then by right it is mine."_

 _At this, Assassin laughed like a madman "Then I suppose I will just have to take what is your, oh mighty King."_

 _Archer glared at the laughing servant. "And who do you think you are, mongrel, to steal from a king."_

 _At this Assassin stood up before taking a mocking bow. "I too am a king. The King of Thieves that is!"_

 _The room was silent for a few moments, although the humans in the room sensed the tension. Suddenly, golden portals appeared, with various weapons appearing. "Why you!" Archer shouted out before attacking._

(End Flashback)

It had taken some time to calm the King of Heroes down, and by that time, Assassin had already been impaled several times by several weapons. While the humans had looked on, another Assassin had appeared next to them, with the one on the ground disappearing. When asked how he did that, Assassin merely laughed and said that he had to keep some secrets. They let it go after all, the man had unknowingly helped with Tokiomi's plan.

Kirei turned around and proceeded on his way back to the church. All the while, his thoughts staid on a single person: Kiritsugu Emiya.

(Scene Change)

(McKenzie Residence)

Waver groaned as his servant was busy glaring at the TV, which was blaring some story about the President of the US, nothing he really cared about. Unfortunately, it was all Rider cared about. In fact, the two were hardly on speaking terms right now. And all because of that stupid incident on the night of the summoning.

(Flashback)

" _...Who"_

 _Waver had spoken these words, as the name of Date Masamune meant nothing to him_. _But it meant something to the man standing before him. After saying these words, the one good eye widened in shock before narrowing into a glare._

" _Wait, you seriously don't know who I am. Damn it! How can people not know about me! I'm a legend! I helped take down some of the biggest bastards ever! I mean, come on!"_

 _As Rider continued his rant, Waver's thoughts were running wild. He had no idea who this servant was, which was not a good thing, as, with servants, the better the reputation, the stronger the servant tended to be._

 _Waver's thoughts were broken by Rider grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up. "What are you.."_

" _Quiet kid, there are bigger problems to deal with. Like how you don't know my name. I mean come on, I took down the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven and that ape Toyotomi. How can you not know me?"_

" _What do you mean! You say your name is Date Masamune, but he-I mean you never killed Nobunaga Oda or Hideyoshi Toyotomi! Mitsuhide Akechi killed Oda and Toyotomi died of sickness."_

 _Now at this point, imagine the your view changing to a wide shot of the forest the two were in. The night was calm, almost divinly sere- "WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!"_

(Flashback Ends)

After that night Rider forced Waver to look him up, and they both found a most...intriguing result. Rider was a legendary character...from a video game. Which now brings them back to the present, with Rider sulking about that fact, and Waver exasperated about what to do.

"C'mon Rider, we gotta get moving. Someone took out Assassin, we have to get on the move." Waver pleaded with Rider.

"...Fine. This'll be a good way to get my name out anyway. So kid how exactly did Assassin die? And what servant killed him?"

"From what my familiar saw, Assassin was killed by multiple swords, fired at high speeds. The servant seemed like Archer, but it was hard to tell. My familiar was blinded by a golden light, and all he could hear were the words 'mongrel' and 'die' over and over."

"Well as far as info goes, it's not too bad." Rider said, before smirking, making Waver feel incredibly nervous "But, we gotta go get more. Put ya' guns on kid! We're going hunting!"

(Scene Change)

(Fuyuki Grand Hotel, Fuyuki City)

For the first time since coming to this backwater country, Kayneth was pleased with the way events were turning out. While he had not summoned Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, he had summoned an all around better servant. He learned that Lancer's main Noble Phantasm was the ability to control the polarity of metal objects, which would be a great boon against many of the servants. Especially the golden one that killed Assassin. And, Kayneth hoped, whatever servant that brat Waver had summoned. Oh, how Kayneth would relish teaching that boy what pain ment.

Turning away from the thoughts of killing Velvet (much harder than most would think), he looked at his servant. 'Such a pretty thing' Kayneth thought while leering at Lancer 'Maybe, at the end of the war, I could use a Command Seal and have a little _fun_ with her'.

As if sensing his thoughts, Lancer shivered. She felt like a piece of meat, the way Master Kayneth looked at her. Her body and love belonged to only one man, and should she win the Holy Grail, she would finally be able to see him again. She remembered her talk with Mistress Sola-Ui the previous night.

(Flashback)

 _Kayneth had already gone to bed leaving Sola-Ui and Lancer to talk._

" _Lancer, I was curious to ask, but what is your wish for the grail? You do have one don't you?"_

" _Of course I do. But if I may be so bold Mistress, why do you ask?" Lancer responded to the question._

" _I know that both myself and Kayneth have never heard of your name before, and we both realize that you are quite young, but we do realize that you are heroic enough to be a servant. I was just curious as to what you would wish for?"_

" _In order to understand my wish, I will have to tell you about the day I died. You see, I was a student at a special school. This school was called Beacon, and it trained people to fight against criminals and creatures called Grimm."_

" _So you were just a student when you died? I'm very sorry." Sola-Ui said, seeing the sadness on Lancer's face._

" _Thank you for that, but please let me continue. The day I died, Beacon and the other combat schools were hosting a tournament for their students. On that day, Beacon was attacked by hordes of Grimm under the control of a woman named Cinder Fall. My partner, Jaune, and I watched as Cinder killed our headmaster, before ascending to the top of Beacon Tower. I choose to go and fight her, but I ended up getting killed by her." By this point, Lancer was barely talking in more than a whisper._

 _Sola-Ui felt her heart break at the anguish on Lancer's face, and the despair in her words. "I'm so very sorry for that. So your wish is to prevent that from happening?"_

 _Lancer picked her head up and began to think about the best way to explain the situation. "In a way. I told you I had a partner. His name was Jaune Arc, and he was the love of my life."_

" _By the sound of your voice, it seems like you regret something about him."_

 _Lancer nodded her head "I don't regret my feelings. What I regret is not being able to tell him how I felt. I never had the courage to, and when I finally got around to confessing to him, I did it in the worst way possible. Before I went to go fight that women, I kissed him, before forcing a machine to send him far away. "_

 _Throughout this part, Lancer was in tears. "I know in my heart that I destroyed him. And so that is my wish for the Grail. To see him again. To choose not to fight that women. And to survive alongside him."_

 _Sola-Ui was silent, before moving to wrap Lancer in a comforting hug. "I swear Lancer, we will do all that we can to help you obtain your wish."_

(End Flashback)

Lancer was snapped out of her memories by the voice of her master.

"Come Lancer, it is time for the Holy Grail War to officially begin."

 **Thats a wrap. I know its kinda short, but there are two answers as to why. 1.) I started this chapter almost a month ago, and have not had much time to work on it. I am really anxious to get to the fight scenes, so I'm calling it here. 2.) I really biased towards some of the characters. My favorites are the 4 servants who appear (Bakura, Gilgamesh, Date, and Pyrrha) so that's why they got focus. That being said, I do intend to flush the others out. Also, my apologies to any Kayneth fans, but I'm going to be making him a real bastard.**

 **Finally, I'm going to be posting omakes for the next few chapters. They will just be character cards for the crossover characters, so Gil and Arturia don't get any.**

 **Once again, criticism is welcome, along with advice. This is CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight Night Fuyuki Part 1

**Hello! This chapter, as you can probably tell, will be about the first physical clashes between the servants. I have been looking forward to this for a while, but got distracted by my second fic Jaune: A fakers tale. Basically, Jaune with tracing as his semblance. The first chapter got such great reviews that I decided to write one more chapter. Anyways, on with this story.**

 **Chapter 4: Fight Night: Fuyuki Part 1**

(Fuyuki Docks)

Lancer waited patiently at the docks for one, or more, of the other servants to arrive. Her master had already sent up flares, which should have been seen across all of Fuyuki. Now all they had to do was what.

On the topic of Master Kayneth, Lancer noted that he seemed to be growing more… pronounced in his stares at her, as well as his attitude with Mistress Sola-Ui. She was worried that he might do something dangerous or-God forbid- stupid.

Lancer snapped out of these thoughts when she felt the presence of a servant coming towards them. She readied Milo and Akou, fully prepared to defeat any of the enemy servants. "Be on guard master." She said through their connection "An enemy approaches." Kayneth didn't respond, but she could tell that he was tensing up.

Lancer turned to her right at the sound of footsteps, taking in the two strangers who were approaching her. One was a pale skinned women, with red eyes, who mainly wore white. She was standing behind another woman, a blonde who was wearing a jet black suit, but Lancer could tell that she was a warrior, hardened by years on the battlefield.

The two gazed at each other before the blonde haired women spoke up. "I must ask, what class of servant are you. You hold a sword and shield in your hands, but I know you are not of the Saber class." "That is because I am not. You will learn in due time what manner of servant I am. Now Saber, will you do battle with me." Saber nodded her head, before her clothing flowed. Once the glow faded, her battle attire appeared around her, with what Lancer could tell was sword in her hands. The most curious thing about the sword was that it was wrapped in wind, preventing Lancer from knowing the exact length of the weapon.

"Very well Servant, let us begin." The two began to circle each other, watching and waiting for the other to attack. Saber was the first on to charge, starting with an overhead chop, which Lancer dodged before moving in closer. She went to bash Saber with Akou, before twirling and trying to slash her with Milo. Saber seemed to have seen this coming, and lept back to avoid both the shield and the blade, which still managed to slice a few strands of her hair.

Using the momentum from her slash, Lancer rolled onto the ground, before coming up in a kneeling position, pointing Milo at Saber. 'What on earth is she' Saber's thoughts were cut off at this point by a storm of bullets that ended up being fired from the sword. Saber's eyes widened as she frantically began to dodge. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't dodge all of them, with two bullets beating against her chest plate, knocking her off her feet, and one piercing her left knee.

Irisviel looked shocked that Saber had been injured so easily and by the way the unknown servants weapon worked. "Hang on Saber!" She cried out, before using healing magic to heal Saber's wounds. Saber stood, wobbling a little, as the bullets seemed to have caused more damage than expected.

"In case you are wondering Saber, no that was not my Noble Phantasm. That was simply a function of my weapon. You see, in addition to being a slashing weapon, it's also a high-powered rifle." Seeing Saber's blank look Lancer smirked before saying "It's also a gun."

Saber looked in on in fear and awe of the weapon. 'A weapon that has multiple functions is very versatile and dangerous. I must be more careful about how I attack.'

On his vantage point, Kiritsugu Emiya was shocked. Never in his life had he seen or heard of such a weapon. 'Not only is this servant skilled enough to go up against the King of Knights, but she has options for both long and close range. And we don't know what kind of Noble Phantasm she possesses.'

"I acknowledge that you are quite skilled. However, do not think that such tricks will work on me again." Saber said

At this Lancer smirked. "Very well. That may not work a second time. But I have many other 'tricks' as you call them waiting to be used." 'One that will end this battle.'

Lancer ran forward, intent on forcing Saber into a position to use her rifle again, but found Saber to be a much more difficult opponent than previously. Every move that Lancer made, was countered perfectly. Eventually, they ended up in a weapons lock, glaring at each other over the edge of their weapons.

(Scene Change)

(Top of Fuyuki Bridge)

'Dear God, get me down from here!'

This thought ran through Waver's mind as he and Rider looked out in the direction of the docks. Waver himself couldn't see a thing, but Rider was able to follow the movements of both servants, all the while grinning his head off. "Man, this part will be perfect. I can't wait get in on the action. Hey kid, how do you feel about going down there and joining the fun." "WHAT!" Waver yelled "that would put both of us in so much danger tha-" "of course it would!" Rider cut him off before looking at him with his one eye. "That's kinda the point of this right."

Waver just looked at his servant before screaming "No you idiot, I'm not supposed to be the one in combat!" At this, Rider turned his full attention to his pint sized master. "Kid that's what being a leader is all about. You don't just point your servants in the direction of the enemy and tell them to fight. That sort of stupidity will get you killed. No, you gotta charge them head on, screaming at the top of your lungs! That's how a leader leads his troops."

Waver felt inspired by the speech, but his fear was far to prevalent. "But I'm not a leader. I- I'm hardly anything." Waver looked down at this, not wanting to meet his servants eye. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Rider smiling at him. "What do you mean kid, you're the master hear. You were chosen by the grail to have me as your champion. The way I see it, that makes you pretty damn important."

Rider then stood up, drawing one of his swords. He brought the blade around in an arcing pattern, lightning spewing forth. Out of the lightning appear a single horse. It was about two times bigger than a normal horse, with motorcycle pipes and handlebars attached to the saddle. Rider grabbed Waver by the back of his shirt, lifting him up onto the horse. "Now put your guns on kid, cause we're goin in hot!"

 **And end scene. Yeah I know, it's a cliffhanger, but, there is part one in the title. Also, this was my first fight scene, so advice would be very welcomed. The next chapter will introduce the rest of the fight, the servants will all meet each other (minus Caster) and more. Tune in next time.**

 **Also, if you haven't, go check out Jaune: a fakers tale. I'd like to hear your feedback.**

 **CosmicDragon98, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight Night Part 2

**Ok it's been awhile since I've looked at this story. Sorry. My other one is getting more and more into my head. On with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Fight Night: Fuyuki Part 2**

Saber panted as she watched her opponent. Lancer was a quick and agile fighter, experienced, and had tricks hidden up her sleeve. When Saber thought she had the young girl backed into a corner, Lancer's weapon changed again. Only instead of a gun, it became a sword. Lancer seemed far more skilled with this than with the other weapons at her disposal, and Saber had the scratches to prove it.

' _And for some reason I can't seem to land a hit. Why?! What's happening_?"

Charging forward once more, the two swords meet in a resounding clash. The deadlock that followed had both servants pushing their limits. Suddenly, Saber smirked.

"What's so funny Saber?"

Saber's smirk remained as her invisible sword glowed, before releasing a bright light and a large gust of wind. This caused Lancer to be knocked off balance. Seeing an opportunity, Saber raised her sword, intent on finishing the fight.

"Don't get cocky."

Saber frowned at Lancer's statement. She was about to win, yet the enemy servant said this. Regardless, Saber carried on through with her attack. The blade had barely descended when it happened. Lancer's hand glowed black and Saber felt her weapon being pull upwards. The lack of a target, plus the kinetic energy used in the swing, caused Saber to become off balance.

"You're mine."

Lancer moved forward, intent on stabbing Saber unprotected head. Thinking quickly, Saber pushed mana into her sword, sending out a gust of wind that propelled her away from danger, if only by the skin of her teeth.

Watching from a nearby crate, Kiritsugu Emiya's eye widened. Saber had pulled that move off, had been poised to win. So what happened?

Saber thought back to the moment before she struck. _'I had her, that I know. Then there was that glow_ …'

"I see you've figured it out."

Saber glared at her opponent. "You… Are you some sort of psychic."

Lancer laughed. "Nothing like that. My Noble Phantasm is magnetism."

The eyes of the Einzbern group all widened. This servant was going to be one the most powerful ones in the war. She had to fall now!

Before the two servants could clash again, lighting struck the ground around them. The assembled masters and servants looked around, expecting something big, something powerful, something allmig-

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

What sounded like the cry of a young girl pierced the sounds of lightning. Appearing in the middle of the two servants was a dark horse with motorcycle exhaust cylinders attached to the saddle. On the horse's back was a tall man in a dark blue overcoat, with a samurai helmet on his head, and an eyepatch over one eye. Said man had turned his head to look at the other passenger, a young boy in slacks and a sweater.

"Damn kid that was loud enough to wake the dead. Hey, maybe if you become a Heroic Spirit, that could be your Noble Phantasm."

The blue clad man turned to the two servants, both of whom were staring at him with curiosity and caution. The man smirked, before getting off the horse.

"Alright you two, great fight. But you might as well surrender now, cause I'm here."

Saber's eye twitched. "And just who might you be. Furthermore, who do you think you are, interrupting a battle between warri-"

"It's called war kid." The man said glancing at Saber. "When you get a little older you might understand. As for who I am, I am the Ruler of Oshu, the One Eyed Dragon! I am Date Masamune. For this war, I'm the Rider class servant." During his introduction, Rider dropped the six swords he was carrying around him in a circle, before spinning around and snatching them up, three in each hand, each handle between two fingers.

"What I'm here to do is get in on the action. So how bout it girls. You ready to get this party started!"

The others stared at Rider, ether shocked by his audacity or supposed idiocy.

'... _This guy was one of the leading Daimyos during the Sengoku period? Really?'_ Kiritsugu thought. Apparently Rider's master felt the same way and was voicing it quite verbally.

"What the hell are you thinking announcing yourself like that. You could get us both killed."

Before Rider could respond, a voice echoed across the shipyard. "So you were the one who did it." Waver paled and began to shake. It was him! "I wondered what diseased thought crossed your mind as to take my relic, but I never thought you planned to enter the war yourself. Waver...Velvet." the voice of Kayneth El-Melloi said. Waver was hyperventilating now. ' _Why him of all people?!_ '

Kayneth smirked at he continued his threats. "Now, I know a little rat like yourself doesn't have the experience of the way mages fight so allow me to give you a personal lesson. I'll teach you all about the ways mages kill each other."

Waver was panicking, not knowing what to do. Before he could turn and run, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw it was his servant, who nodded at him before looking up. "You there, mate in the shadows. So you're the one who was supposed to be my master?" Rider laughed at this. "That idea is bullshit. You're nothing but a coward, hiding behind your servant, threatening kids. No one as pathetic as you could ever be my master!"

On his crate, Kayneth clenched his teeth in anger. "Lancer kill Rider and bring me the boy. Forget about Saber for now." Lancer frowned at this.

"Master, while I have no qualms about fighting another servant, what you plan to do to this child is-"

"Don't make me use a Command Seal Lancer. You have your orders, now follow them."

Lancer sighed and nodded. She turned towards Rider and readied herself for battle. However, both she and Saber were shocked when Rider held up his hand.

"Not yet. First I want introductions. It's polite,of course, to know who you're fighting."

Saber nodded. "Very well. I am of the Saber class. The King of Britain." Rider smiled at that. ' _The King of Knights. This'll be good.'_

"And I am the Lancer class servant for this war. I'm am apart of an elite group of warriors called The Huntsman and Huntresses" Lancer stated. Rider's smile got even bigger. ' _Elite group of warriors huh? This party will be good.'_

"Alright! Now we just have to wait for the others."

Seeing the blank looks on the faces of the other two, Rider continued. "You know, the other servants. I can sense them in the shadows, watching and waiting. LIKE COWARDS WHO DON'T DESERVE TO CALL THEMSELVES HEROES!" Rider roared out.

Several miles away at Tohsaka manor, Tokiomi Tohsaka facepalmed and went to got get some more wine. ' _This is not good_.'

Back at the docks, a golden light appeared from above, getting the attention of the other servants and their masters. "How dare a lowly mongrel like yourself call me a coward." The owner of said voice appeared, a figure called in golden armor. He was glaring at the assembled servants. "And to add to your crimes, two of you dare claim to be kings, even in my shining presence."

Rider cocked an eyebrow at this. "Well _I am_ the Big Boss of Oshu." The figure simply glared at him, two portals appearing behind him. From the portals emerges two spears, both aiming at Rider.

' _That's him. That's the servant who defeated Assassin.'_

This though was shared by all the masters present, as they trained their eyes on the golden servant.

A few yards away from the action, Kariya Matou spoke out. "Kill every last one of them." At these words, a purple cloud appeared around the servants, all the while maniacal laughing could be heard.

"HAHAHA!" The clouds cleared revealing another man, clad in purple cape holding a golden rod. The figure looked up at the assembled servants, an evil grin on his face.

"Hello there. Now, who wants a hug?"

 **End scene. This took forever to write. Hope you like it. Go check out my other story, Jaune: A Faker's tale.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out**


	6. Servant Cards

**Hello all! This fic is back! And here are the characters cards for the servants in this fic.. These include everyone that isn't from the original Fate franchise. Hope you approve.**

 **Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara)**

 **Class: Rider**

 **Master: Waver Velvet**

 **Titles: One-Eyed Dragon, Big Boss of Oshu, Chief of Oshu, The Dragon King.**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: B+**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Riding- A+**

 **The expertise to ride animals and vehicles**

 **Rider is a skilled rider. In life, he rode a horse, that had Harley Davidson thrusters.**

 **Independent Action- A**

 **The ability to remain independent, even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master.**

 **Rider carries 6 swords, from which he can draw a limited supply of mana, enough for 6 days of living without a Master.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Charisma- A**

 **Rider was once the ruler of Oshu. He commanded armies, and eaas once a top contender to unifying the land of the Rising Sun. The men he commanded were prepared to follow him into Hell itself for their lords dream.**

 **Lightning Strikes- A+**

 **The ability to channel lightning through physical attacks.**

 **During his life, Rider was notoriously skilled at manipulation lightning through his attacks.**

 **Dragon's Eye-B+**

 **The ability to see the flaws in any structure, be it buildings, military formations, attack styles, or philosophies.**

 **In life, Rider was a skilled tactician, arguer, and general.**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Pride of Oshu-Put ya' Guns on!- A+**

 **Rider's sole Noble Phantasm. A reality marble that brings forth a battlefield in Oshu. WIth Rider are his followers, the soldiers of Oshu, as well as the Right-Eye to the Dragon, Kojuro Katakura, his most loyal follower, a heroic spirit in his own right, just as strong as Rider.**

 **Atem (Yu-Gi-OH!)**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Master: Alaya. Formerly Ryuunosuke Uryuu.**

 **Titles: Dark Yugi, Yami Yugi, The Nameless Pharaoh, King of Games.**

 **Sex: Male.**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good.**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Luck: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm: A++**

 **Class Skills**

 **Territory Creation-B+**

 **The ability to create a territory special for the Caster.**

 **Caster was once pharaoh. He is able to create his palace, which boosts his endurance, agility, and noble phantasms.**

 **Item Creation-EX**

 **The ability to summon and create items of magical power.**

 **Caster is able to summon numerous items, known as equips, thanks to his particular brand of magic.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Riding-C+**

 **The expertise to ride animals and vehicles.**

 **Caster is trained in horseback riding, and can also ride his summons.**

 **Charisma-A+**

 **The ability to lead and inspire others.**

 **Caster was once Pharaoh of Egypt, with all of his subjects adoring him. He is able to lead massive armies and naturally draws people to him.**

 **Shadow Magic-EX**

 **The ability to draw upon the magic of the Shadow Realm. Enables user to summon Ka Spirits, call forth weapons, enact Shadow Games, and deliver Penalty Games.**

 **Caster is a Master of Shadow Magic. He is able to summon and combine multiple Ka Spirits, summon their weapons, enact Shadow Games, and deliver Penalty Games.**

 **Millennium Puzzle-A+**

 **A magical artifact that grants the user more mana, and the ability to summon high tier Ka Spirits.**

 **The personal Millenium Item of Caster. Can refill his mana, and gives him the ability to use two of his strongest Noble Phantasm. Without this, he only has access to one of his NPs, and low-tier Ka Spirits.**

 **Armed and Unarmed Mastery- A+**

 **The ability to use armed and unarmed combat skills.**

 **Caster is a trained fighter. He is intermittent skilled in martial arts, as well as a skilled sword user. WIth any other weapon, the rank falls to a C+.**

 **Noble Phantasms: E - EX.**

 **Ka Spirits- Soldiers of Shadow Realm- E - EX.**

 **The Ka Spirits of the Shadow Realm. Range from pathetic to massively powerful. Require mana, and Caster's Puzzle. Anti-Army.**

 **The Gods- The Rage of Egypt- EX**

 **The ability to summon the most powerful Ka Spirits: The Gods of Egypt, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Each of these is as strong as any servant. When combined with the Millenium Puzzle (which is necessary to summon them) the three fuse to create Horakhty, The Creator of Light. Horakhty will vaporize any opponent, regardless of stats. Caster will die of Mana depletion after this.**

 **Dark Magician- The Spirit of the Loyal Follower.- A++**

 **The Dark Magician, a combined creature. Made up of the Illusionist Magician and Mahad, one of Caster's closest friends. Able to act and think independently of Caster. More powerful than most Ka Spirits.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Master: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald**

 **Titles: Cereal Girl, Champion of Beacon, Fall Maiden.**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills**

 **Magical Resistance- A+**

 **Grants protection against magical effects.**

 **Hallmark of Lancer Class.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Aura- A+**

 **The manifestation of someone's soul**

 **Lancer is skilled in using her Aura to increase her strength, endurance, agility, etc. Can also be used to increase Mana.**

 **Personal Trainer- A+**

 **The ability to train someone in armed and unarmed combat.**

 **During her life, Lancer trained her partner in becoming a Huntsmen. This manifests itself as a skill, allowing her to teach others how to fight.**

 **Milo and Akou- A+**

 **Lancer's personal weapons.**

 **The weapons of Pyrrha Nikos. She can shift the spear to become a sword or a high powered rifle.**

 **Noble Phantasms- A+**

 **Semblance- Polarity Power- A+**

 **A Noble Phantasm unique to Lancer. Allows her manipulate the polarity of metallic objects.**

 **Invincible Girl- Heart of a Champion- A+**

 **During her life, Lancer was an undefeated arena champion. Her reputation in her past life manifests as a Noble Phantasm, which ups all stats to EX, except Luck, which drops to D+. Requires a heavy amount of Mana.**

 **Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

 **Class: Assassin**

 **Master: Kirei Kotomine**

 **Titles: Thief King Bakura, Yami/Dark Bakura, Zorc Necrophades.**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: B+**

 **Noble Phantasm: E - EX**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Presence Concealment- A**

 **Hallmark for the assassin class.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Master Thief- A+**

 **The ability to steal just about anything and not be detected.**

 **Assassin is able to steal almost anything from people/Heroic Spirits. Exceptions are things like the Gate Babylon, or the treasures that lie within. Also, Excalibur, as the sword can only be wielded by those it deems worthy.**

 **Shadow Magic- EX**

 **The ability to draw upon the magic of the Shadow Realm. GIves Assassin the ability to summon Ka Spirits, equips, enact Shadow Games, and inflict penalty games.**

 **As the vessel for the God of the Shadow Realm, Assassin is able to use an enormous amount of Shadow Magic. However, he can only summon one specific Ka Spirit.**

 **Millennium Ring- A+**

 **The personal Millenium Item of Assassin.**

 **The Ring give Assassin increased Mana, as well as the ability to use his ultimate Noble Phantasm.**

 **Noble Phantasms- E - EX**

 **Diabound- Vanguard of the Darkness- E- EX**

 **The only Ka Spirit that Assassin can summon. Diabound starts off as a relatively weak monster, but can gain the strength of those it defeats. Example, if Assassin and Saber were fighting, and Assassin wears Saber down enough for Diabound to kill, all of Saber's stats will be added to Diabound.**

 **Zorc Necrophades- The Great Evil God- A+ - EX**

 **The ultimate Noble Phantasm of Assassin. By sacrificing the Millenium Ring and Diabound, Assassin can release his true form. Because the original ritual required the 7 Millennium Items, the rank of the Noble Phantasm starts at A+, but will go to EX if another Item is added to the ritual.**

 **Yami Marik (Yu-GI-Oh!)**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Master: Kariya Matou**

 **Titles: Yami Marik, Dark Marik, "Melvin", Mr. Fucking Insane.**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement (Sealed)- EX**

 **Hallmark of the Berserker Class. Gives upgraded stats in return for taking away rational thought.**

 **Sealed away due to the fact that Berserker is already insane, and is fully capable of rational and logical thought. He's already crazy and cannot get any crazier.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Millennium Rod- A+**

 **One of the Millenium Items**

 **The source of Berserker's powers. Gives him more mana, allows him to use Shadow Magic, and doubles as a knife. Or lightsaber depending on the mood.**

 **Mental Pollution- EX**

 **A state of mind that infects both Master and Servant.**

 **In life, Berserker's own madness nearly infected his host body. This manifests into a skill that infects his Master, slowly causing him/her to devolve into insanity.**

 **Noble Phantasm- A+**

 **Ra's Blaze Cannon- Divine Judgment of the Sun God- A**

 **Summons an ethereal WInged Dragon of Ra to blast the opponent(s) with divine flame.**

 **Enveloping Arms- Who wants a Hug- A+**

 **Yami Marik turns into his "other-other" Melvin. He then proceeds to give the opponent the biggest bear hug of their life.**


	7. Sequel Servants Cards

**Hello! These are the character ideas and cards for the sequel for Fate/Epic war. I had some down time and was able to type these out, as I already had them written down. It is my goal to at least get that fic done by the end of this year and started on the sequel by the end as well. Let me know what you think of these guys. I haven't decided on Masters yet (except for Shirou and Rin getting Saber and Archer). I promise the next chapter will be an actual continuation.**

 **Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors)**

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Master: ?**

 **Titles: The Dragon of Chang Shang, Tiger General, Poster Boy.**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: B+**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills**

 **Magic Resistance- B**

 **The ability to resist magical effects/attacks.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Riding- EX**

 **Lancer was an extremely skilled rider, being a member of the White Riders. This has translated to being able to ride everything that can be ridden.**

 **Musou- B+**

 **A mana charging system. Active all the time, Lancer can charge his mana by A.) getting hurt in combat or B.) focusing his inner spirit. This second option leaves Lancer open to attack.**

 **Hero of Shu- B - A++**

 **The ability to see the logic in fighting for one's lord/master. Should the cause be righteous or Lancer truly believes in his master, this becomes A++.**

 **Friend to all Children- EX**

 **Lancer, under any circumstance, will not attack a child. Should one be in danger, Lancer will go to save the child and nothing will stop him.**

 **Noble Phantasms- A**

 **Hero of Legend- Tiger General of Shu- Anti-Army- A rank**

 **Lancer summons forth the sum total of all the skills and deeds discribed in his legends. Boosts all stats by one rank, and fully charges his mana.**

 **Flying Dragon- Charging Spear of Shu- Anti- Army- C+**

 **Lancer charges straight ahead, surrounded by a powerful aura that blows enemies away. This also causes him to spin like a drill.**

 **Dragon Wave- Dragon's Thunderclap- Anti-Army- B**

 **Lancer leaps into the air before throwing his spear- covered in lighting- at the ground in front of the enemy, causing an explosion and a large energy wave.**

 **Heavenly Dragon Wave- Power of the Dragons- Anti-Unit-A+**

 **Lancer performs a flurry of slashes that vary in range and direction. HIs spear is covered in energy that can cut through most defenses. The attack ends with a strike that knocks the foe away, and depending on a luck roll, may kill the enemy.**

 **Kallen Kozuki (Code Geass)**

 **Class: Rider**

 **Master: ?**

 **Titles: Captain of the Zero Guard.**

 **Sex: Female.**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good.**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills**

 **Riding-C**

 **The expertise to ride animals and vehicles**

 **RIder was a gifted Knightmare pilot during her life, but has little to no known experience with riding any other form of transportation, hence the rank.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Devoted Follower- B+**

 **Rider will follow her master to the ends of the Earth, unless given reason to believe that her master is simply using her.**

 **Martial Arts Mastery- A**

 **Rider is skilled in unarmed combat, able to take on fully grown soldiers with no assistance.**

 **Weapons Mastery- B**

 **Rider is skilled in the use of handheld weapons such as pistols and knives.**

 **Noble Phantasm- A+**

 **Gurren SEITAN- Defender of the Crimson Lotus Guardans- Anti-Army- At**

 **Rider summons her Knightmare, the 8th generation Frame Gurren SEITAN. The machine has several weapons, most notable the Radiant Wave Surger.**

 **Q1- The Right-Hand of Zero- Personal- A**

 **Rider can only use this when her will to fight has been crushed, and then restored. Temporarily boosts all parameters to the max.**

 **Zero (Lelouch Vi Britannia) (Code Geass)**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Master: ?**

 **Titles: The Man who Works Miracles, The Demon Emperor, The Black Prince, The Masked Revolutionary, 11th Prince of Britannia, 98th Emperor of Britannia.**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good.**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Luck: B**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skill**

 **Territory Creation- B+**

 **Allows Caster to create his palace, Pendragon, along with phantoms of his soldiers, aids, and any technology available to him. Boosts Mana by one rank.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Chessmaster- A**

 **Caster is very skilled at manipulating his allies and enemies, both in and out of battle. He can create extremely sound battle strategies. Also allows him to be really good at chess.**

 **Weapons Mastery- C+**

 **Caster is relatively skilled with firearms, but not much else.**

 **Noble Phantasms- A+**

 **Geass- Absolute Obedience- A+**

 **Caster's trademark NP. Ocular power, once Caster makes eye contact with someone, he can force that person to obey him. Usable only once per person, 3 times per day.**

 **Shinkiro- Absolute Defence- A+**

 **Caster's personal Knightmare frame, which he can summon at will. Has the Zero Laser, Energy WIngs, and the Absolute Defense Field.**

 **The Black Knights- Knights of Justice- A+**

 **Caster's Reality Marble. Brings the people caught in it to battlefield of Caster's choice. Allows him to summon the Black Knights- along with all their equipment- to aid him in battle. Anti- Army.**

 **Kylar Stern (Night Angel Trilogy)**

 **Class: Avenger**

 **Master: ?**

 **Titles: The Night Angel, Durzo Blint, Azoth, Kylar Drake, etc.**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Luck: B+**

 **Mana: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: A-EX**

 **Class Skill**

 **Avenger- C+**

 **Hallmark of the Avenger class.**

 **Avenger is not a true avenger, but as a Night Angel, he is the symbol of retribution. This allows him to manifest into this class.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Presence Concealment- A-EX**

 **Avenger's NP plays a role in this, but he has had training in stealth, and magic that allows him to blend into shadows. Incredibly powerful. Without using his NP, anyone with even the slightest trace of divinity or those trained in magic can see him.**

 **The Talent- A+**

 **A form of magic native to Avenger's home. Allows for many supernatural abilities. Avenger is very skilled in using the Talent, and has been classified as an Arch-Magus due to the sheer amount of Talent he possesses.**

 **Walking Arsenal- A**

 **Avenger has several weapons that he keeps on him at all times. When he concentrates he can make certain weapons appear.**

 **Noble Phantasm: A-EX**

 **Black Ka-Kari- The Night Angel- EX**

 **Avenger's greatest NP. Allows him to make himself completely invisible, allows him to absorb none-holy magic, and allows him to come back to life. This final ability is limited, however, to the number of people who died for him in real life: 5.**

 **Curoch- Sword of Power- A+ - EX**

 **The Sword of Power. Can take any form (limited to swords), can imitate magical swords, and has the power to destroy dark magic upon contact.**

 **Retribution- Ilures, The Staff of Law- EX**

 **Avenger's primary NP. Takes the form of a black sword that can transform into a staff. The staff remembers every sort of magic it has used or comes into contact with, and can boosts a mage's ability tenfold.**

 **Lord Vile (Skulduggery Pleasant)**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Master: ?**

 **Titles: Death Bringer, Skulduggery Pleasant, Most feared of all the Three Generals.**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Strength: EX**

 **Endurance: EX**

 **Agility: EX**

 **Luck: EX**

 **Mana: EX**

 **NP: A-EX**

 **Class Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement - EX- (Sealed)**

 **Hallmark of the Berserker class. The reason for it being sealed is because Berserker's whole life has been one lived in an intense rage. However, he is very capable of strategic thought and conversations.**

 **Personal Skills- None. All are regulated through his NPs.**

 **Noble Phantasm- A- EX**

 **One-Man Army- Don't go in alone- EX**

 **The reason for Berserker's insane stats. Based of a saying: "You never go up against Lord Vile alone. You wait till there is an army at your back, all of you attack at once, and pray that someone gets a lucky shot."**

 **Necromancy- The Armor of Lord Vile- EX**

 **Berserker's chosen field of magic. HIs personal armor allows him to manipulate shadows, creating weapons, slashing people, picking and throwing people/things, etc.**

 **Skulduggery Pleasant- The Skeleton Detective- A+**

 **When Vile grows tired or his armor become too damaged, he will remove his armor, revealing his true form. Through much less powerful (all his states drop two ranks, except Luck and Mana, which remain the same) he has access to Elemental magic (command over the elements), is a skilled detective, an expert combatant, a snazzy dresser, and has a large arsenal of quips.**

 **Rolo Lamperouge (Code Geass)**

 **Class: Assassin**

 **Master: ?**

 **Titles: None**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Alignment: Lawful Evil**

 **Strength:C+**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Agility: B+**

 **Luck: C**

 **Mana: B+**

 **NP: A+**

 **Class Skills**

 **Presence Concealment- A**

 **Hallmark of Assassin class.**

 **Assassin was trained to kill people at a young age, and as such, is good at sneaking around.**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Weapons Mastery- A+**

 **Assassin is trained to use almost every weapon and is very skilled.**

 **Noble Phantasm- A+**

 **Vincent- Weapons of the Order- A+**

 **Assassin can summon the 7th generation Knightmare Frame, the Vincent for his use.**

 **Time Seal- Geass of Suspension- A+**

 **Assassin's strongest NP. Allows him to stop time in a 1 mile radius for everyone but him. The downside is that his heart stops beating during this time, limiting how long he can use it.**

 **Alright. Here are all the characters that will appear in the sequel. Now, I understand that some of these guys may be OP as hell (Vile and Stern) but in their respective lore, they really are that strong. Of course, all of these skills are regulated through their masters and master capabilities, so make of that as you will.**

 **CosmicDragon98, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 6: Fight night part 3

**Chapter 6: Fight Night Fuyuki: The End**

As he walked around the inside of the church, Kirei Kotomine began to consider the events that led him to the oddity that was the Fourth Holy Grail War. His wife dying, his training in the church, meeting Tokiomi, abandoning his daughter. These events played like a movie in his head, over and over again. ' _Why.'_ Kirei thought. ' _Throughout all of these events, I've felt...empty. I performed all of these to the best of my abilities, I made sacrifices in order to free my life, I performed actions that would cause any man to break apart. And yet...I feel nothing.'_

Kirei was shaken from his thoughts by a slight buzz in the back of his head. ' _Assassin.'_ The Priest thought before re-establishing the connection and closing his eyes, allowing him to see what Assassin was seeing. Taking a sweep across the docks, Kirei saw everything and simply raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see the problem Assassin. So another servant has appeared. You won't even be fighting, so what is the issue?"

"The issue, Master, is that that particular servant and I have history! Lots of it involving blood and broken bones! I'd rather not get involved with unless absolutely necessary!" Assassin's voice came through, sounding...panicked.

' _Assassin faced down Archer and laughed at him, the strongest hero known. Whoever this new servant is, he must be powerful to cause Assassin panic.'_

"Very well Assassin, retreat for now. After Archer returns, we will need to communicate with my Master about our next move."

(Scene Change)

(Fuyuki Docks)

"Hello there! Who wants a hug?"

These words were spoken by the new servant, who had appeared from a cloud of purple smoke. The servants already assembled looked weary at the new arrival while also keeping an eye on the servants, least one of them try something.

"Come now." The new servant said while smirking and holding his arms out wide. "It's only a hu-"

The new servant- who by now many had realized was Berserker - was cut off as a pair of swords collided into him, courtesy of Archer. The swords detonated upon hitting, causing an explosion and sending dust flying into the air around them.

"I know not what manner of creature that was." Archer said. "But-"

"That was very rude...Susan."

The servants and masters all looked back at the spot where Berserker had been, and saw that he was perfectly fine. The swords thrown by Archer had been stopped in mid air a few inches from Berserker, who was holding out a golden rod, which was glowing. Rider, Saber, Lancer, and their respective masters looked in shock at the display. Archer however…

"What did you call me?"

"Susan. That is your name, right?"

"You flighty cur! How dare you mock me with such a title!"

"Don't be difficult Susan."

"My name is not Susan!"

"If it's not, then what is your name?"

"My name, you disgusting creature, is-" Archer began to say before quickly catching himself. ' _That mongrel almost managed to manipulate me into revealing my true name.'_ Instead of responding, Archer held up his hand and opened a dozen more golden portals, each with a unique weapon. "Die" he intoned towards Berserker, before firing the weapons all at once.

In response, Berserker held up his rod and gestured with it towards the other servants.

"What the hell is he doing." Rider mumbled to himself before his eye widened in understanding. "Kid, get on my horse now!"

"Huh, Rider what's-Ahhh!"

Waver was cut off as his servant grabbed him and threw him on top of his horse, before smacking the horse's rear end, causing it run towards the end of the docks. Waver managed to turn around quick enough to see what his servant meant. The weapons that Archer had originally fired at Berserker had stopped and changed course. Some went flying towards Saber, who grabbed her Master and jumped out of the way. Some went towards Lancer, who held up her hand and used her Noble Phantasm to redirect them towards the ground. The rest went towards Rider, who swing his swords in an outwards motion, creating a dome of lightning around him that clashed with the weapons and knocked them away. Waver began to sweat while looking at the laughing mad Berserker.

' _Berserker can do that! How the hell do you beat someone who can deflect projectiles?'_ Waver thought in despair.

Berserker took in the scene around him, from the stunned looks on Saber, Rider, and Lancer's faces, to the terrified looks on the two humans, and the enraged look on Archer's face. Berserker grinned as he received a new message from his master.

' _Berserker, kill them all. Especially the golden armored one._ '

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Berserker began laughing before raising both arms over his head. From his rod a dark mist burst forth and began to encroach on the other servants.

"Irisviel, run!" Saber shouted to her friend who nodded before running back several feet.

"Follow her kid! Something tells me you do not want to get caught in that!" Rider yelled at his master, who simply nodded, gulped and began to crawl away.

Lancer readed her spear for whatever the mist entailed, while Archer merely waited, the enraged look still on his face.

Soon the mist covered an area of 30 yards, engulfing all the present servants. Inside the area the four looked around not seeing Berserker, but still sensing his presence.

"Is this...a reality marble?" Saber asked out loud, turning her head as Rider scoffed.

"Nah, it's more like some cheap illusion or a pocket dimension. Nothing like a reality marble."

"Agreed." Archer said. "But it matters not what it is, for it shall fall before the King."

Rider smirked before reading his swords. "Whatever you say...Susan."

Archer turned his head to glare at the one-eyed servant, but before he could comment several strands of the dark mist began to collect in front of them. The mist formed a ball, which soon dispersed, revealing Berserker's grinning face.

"Swiggity swaggo realm, say hello to the shadow realm! HAHAHAHA!

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Outside of the Shadow Realm)**

Kiristugu Emiya looked on in a mix of shock and awe as his servant- along with several others - had been absorbed by the dark energy field that Berserker had conjured up. Kiritsugu was taken out of his musings by the sound of his associate, Maiya Hisau, speaking to him over their earpieces.

"Kiritsugu! Are you alright? What happened to the servants?"

"I don't know Maiya, but I need you to keep an eye out for the Matou master. The intel the Einzberns have given us shows that he is the most likely candidate for the master of Berserk, and if we can kill him, then Berserker's field will vanish."

"Understood. I feel as though I should mention that Assassin appeared to be panicked when Berserker showed up. It was brief but I saw a flash of uncertainty and irritation when he saw who Berserker was."

"Understood. Thank you. Now resume your-"

Kiritsugu was cut off by the sound of an explosion below him. Looking down at where Irisviel and Rider's master - Waver Velvet - stood, Kiritsugu saw that a large hole had been opened in one of the crates. The assembled masters looked on as a man in a dark blue hoodie hobbled out of the hole with his face down. Lifting his head up, the light from the lampposts revealed the face to be that of Kariya Matou, the ex-heir to the Matou family and the current master of Berserker. Looking between Waver and Irisviel, Kariya raised his hand and pointed at the two of them.

"Kill!"

With that simple command, a swarm of insects appeared around Kariya. Looking through the scope of his rifle Kiritsugu saw that these insects were mutated, with larger than normal bodies and large jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. The bugs flew towards Irisviel and Waver, both of whom were frozen in shock.

"IRI!"

 **Cut! I feel really bad for cutting this short, especially after hyping up the servants with their character cards, but I need to get some other work done, and this was on the mind. Sorry to everyone, and I promise the next chapter will be very, very long. FInally, I am in need of someone with a good eye for fight scenes to help me with mine. All I ask is that you take a look at the fights before I post them and critique them. I'm not very good at writing those, so the help would be greatly appreciated. You would be paid exactly three internets. No more, no less. If anyone gets that reference, congrats.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	9. Health Update

Uhhh...hey everyone. When I got back home from school my parents decided to send me to a therapist in hopes of helping me learn techniques to deal with high stress situations – like finals – as well learn how to be more proactive about life in general. All of that culminated in a diagnosis for ADHD. I'm sure most, if not all of you, know what that is. The type I have, ADHD-I, affects certain parts of my mind that allow me to get motivated and stay focused, as well as other issues with my emotions, memory, and social skills. I've also recently had to call things off with my longtime girlfriend, which has put me in kind of a funk. The fact that we go to school together and have the same friends is putting me in an awkward spot which I'm mentally panicking about.

The skinny is, I don't know when I'll be updating and if the frequency of updates will change. I want to start updating one story every week or so, but don't know if I'll be able. I'll most likely be going on medication for ADHD within the next few weeks, but I have no idea what the effects will be on my body. Long story short, I hope to update soon, as I have already begun working on new chapters for at least 2 of my current stories. Please bear with me on this, I understand it's not fair to all of you, but I can't help some of this. Again, I'm sorry.

-TheSaintsFollower


End file.
